happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Boo Do You Think You Are?
Boo Do You Think You Are? is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. This is the sixteenth episode of the first season, and the first Halloween episode of the series. This episode also features a cheap paper ghost dropping down and letting out a wail. HTF Episode Description Our first Halloween episode proves that Flaky really does have something to be scared about! A haunted house ride turns a little too real for our Happy gang. Maybe they should have gone trick-or-treating instead! Plot Giggles, Sniffles, and Flaky all jump into a cart, apparently excited for something, though Flaky is characteristically nervous about it. Then it reveals that they're entering a haunted house ride at the carnival. Sniffles then strikes a spooky pose and chuckles along with Giggles upon entering the haunted house, where they find themselves in complete darkness. The haunted house then lights up and the cart stops, where Sniffles gets startled by a hand that pops out of a coffin, and chuckles. Suddenly, it grabs Sniffles' head, and gives it a hard scratch, cutting up his head and revealing his brain. Giggles screams in terror and she starts whimpering and can barely look away from Sniffles' corpse. Giggles doesn't notice that their cart is approaching an axe on a pendulum swinging back and forth. Flaky tries to warn Giggles, but she's still traumatized and she doesn't move. As a result, she gets sliced in half. Flaky screams in horror and backs into a corner, when suddenly a suspended cauldron fills the cart with lava (or molten copper) up to Flaky's waist. In pain, she jumps out of the cart, now with her lower body reduced to a skeleton, screaming at the top of her lungs. She falls onto the floor. Suddenly, the cart tips over, burning the rest of her body (excluding the top of her head, then her lower jaw falls off). Before the episode ends, a cheap paper ghost drops down beside Flaky and lets out a wail. Moral "Don't take candy from strangers!" Deaths #Sniffles has a huge chunk of his skull and brain scratched off by a monster hand from the ride. #Giggles gets cut in half by a pendulum. #Flaky has most of her flesh burnt away by lava. Injuries *Flaky's legs and waist are burnt away by lava. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 0''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''3 *Total rate: 0% Destruction *Sniffles' pocket protector and Giggles' bow may have been burnt to nothing by the lava. Goofs #Giggles' head marking is missing in her starring card. (This is in every Internet Season 1 episode she stars in.) #When the cart enters the building, there is no dandruff in Flaky's quills. #When Sniffles scares Giggles, Giggles' philtrum disappears in one frame and Sniffles' pocket protector switches to the other side of his chest #When Sniffles and Giggles laugh the scare off his pocket protector disappears. #When Sniffles turns his head to look at the coffin and laughs, his trunk passes through the cart. #When the hand first appears out of the coffin it appears to be left hand, it also has 3 fingers and 1 thumb. However after it kills Sniffles it appears to turn into a right hand and it has 4 fingers and 1 thumb. #Several things are wrong with Giggles' body upon being sliced in half: ##Her eye sockets and optic nerves remain uncut. ##For a split second her buck teeth are bigger and have a gap in between them, like Toothy. ##Her buck teeth come off, but her skull shows all of her teeth intact, because Giggles has a human-like skull, and not an actual chipmunk skull that has 2 layers of teeth it would have shown some bone that was sliced through that connected the 2 layers of teeth together. #The cart should have been sliced in half, since the pendulum slices Giggles in half. #Both Giggles and Sniffles die and remain in the car, but when the lava is first seen, their remains disappear. #The cart gets small or big several times. #When lava melts Flaky's lower body to bones, she could not have moved her legs, since her muscles were already melted. #The blood is actually orange sometimes throughout the episode. #On Hulu, the characters are introduced with their season 2 starring pop-ups. #In the Classics Remastered version, there is no space between "You" and "Are?" in the title card. Quick Shot Moment Just when the zombie hand grabs Sniffles' head, there's a brief shot of Flaky screaming once she sees Giggles getting sliced in half by the pendulum. (This quick shot moment spoils Giggles' death.) Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered version from YouTube and from Mondomedia.com. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Halloween Specials Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:2000 Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Giggles Category:Episodes Starring Sniffles Category:Episodes Starring Flaky Category:No Survivors Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Indoor Episodes